The Day I died
by xann-blackstar
Summary: There's no Socs in heaven.... when twobits sister dies how does it affect him and his mum? (FINIFHED)
1. Cold steel

There was cold steel against my throat  
  
My dark black eyes stared up at the soc holding it and his eyes stared right back.  
  
How did my life come to this I wonder. Held hostage by people I didn't know just because my parents had a mediocre amount of money. I didn't understand it.  
  
I felt something wet my cheeks and the Soc sneered but went on holding the knife to me in the back of the car we raced through town and I closed my eyes praying  
  
God please let a cop catch them speeding god please.  
  
But that wouldn't happen. And I knew it  
  
When you live in Tulsa you learn to look the other way.  
  
I sighed yea It was all over.  
  
Soon we passed over to the west side and the houses got bigger I opened my eyes then  
  
The windows were tinted.  
  
I thought vaguely.  
  
I couldn't cry through my gag but the tears were running freely down my face and the Soc holding me was laughing harshly  
  
I knew no one would come looking for me as soon as I read the   
  
"you are now leavening Tulsa"  
  
Sign  
  
The Socs pushed me out of the car and on to the ground.  
  
Someone stood me up I closed my eyes and The last thing I felt was Metal to my throat and cold liquid flowing down my front. And then the blackness faded and there was nothing left. Just like me.  
  
*same day on the news*  
  
"and the body of a young girl was found In Tulsa today  
  
The police investigation is pending they suspect homicide…. "  
  
(a/n It's gory I know I'm sorry please don't hurt me but I got bored and This Idea popped into my head) 


	2. the girl on the News

Two Bit Sat watching the news.  
  
A homicide? It was most likely a dead greaser that some Socs had a small grudge against.  
  
Then they said the name.  
  
"The police has Identified the Body as that of The thirteen year old Melissa Matthews "  
  
My throat closed up My sisters name? Coincidence. It had to be.  
  
"The Family of the Girl will be contacted Immediately."  
  
As if on que the phone rang I picked it up numb.  
  
"hello? Is this the Matthews residence"  
  
"yea.."  
  
I couldn't believe that was my voice but it was it sounded small like jonnys or ponys. Not my loud joking voice. Nah It couldn't be I must be hearing things.  
  
" may I ask who Is speaking"  
  
The voice on the other end sounded authorities oh crap please let this not be the cops please let the girl on the news not have been my sister please.. Please..  
  
I heard my voice again.  
  
"Keith Matthews"  
  
I could hear papers shuffling in the background  
  
"Is your mother home son?"  
  
I shook my head then remembering the person on the other end couldn't hear me  
  
"no she's working.. Wh-"  
  
The phone line went dead and I san down on the couch. The news was still on the homicide and I couldn't help but wonder.  
  
Had the Soc's really killed my baby sister?  
  
(a/n all right now I know Two bits siter may not have been thirteen but bear with me here people.) 


	3. the end and the beginning

I blew a piece of hair out of my face the air in here was choking me. Finally I heard the noise that I thought at the time would be salvation  
  
"PAM!!! Phones for you!!"  
  
I excused myself from taking orders and went into the backroom and picked up the phone.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"hello Is this Pamela Matthews speaking?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Nobody called me Pamela any more so I guessed it was the cops Calling to let me know that Keith had been in some more trouble.  
  
I sighed a little waiting for him to say it but he didn't instead he said  
  
"ma'am could you please come down to The City morgue I believe we have your daughter."  
  
I hung up and dropped the phone sinking down into my seat.   
  
Resting my head in my hands for a second before standing up and walking out of that place. A place I knew I could never go back into once I had left it this time.  
  
I got into my car and I was numb I knew that If I went and saw my daughter and she was dead there would be no denying it.  
  
But I had to go. To prove them wrong  
  
To prove that my baby was alive.  
  
With this decision I turned my key in the ignition and put all my weight upon the gas petal making my way toward the end of my life and the beginning of one that I wished didn't exist 


	4. what wasnt there before

I shifted In my seat. God this plastic chair wasn't all to comfortable.  
  
Suddenly the screen before me flickered to like and I gasped.  
  
It was my baby.  
  
Only It couldn't be her beautiful dark eyes were closed her throat was all cut up and her hair was all frizzy It wasn't my beautiful daughter but If it wasn't then why did I hear my voice say  
  
"it's her It's Melissa."  
  
The man nodded and the monitor turned off. I stood and walked out of the building. A place I would never enter again that was two places in one day. One place I was glad to leave and another I wasn't  
  
I don't remember driving home but I must've because I stood there Staring at my other baby on the couch looking lost  
  
"Keith?"  
  
He looked up at me his face almost scared me it was sad and lost.  
  
"mum It's true isn't it? Melissa aint she's…"  
  
"dead"   
  
I answered my voice breaking  
  
Keith stood up and went into his room closing the door softly.  
  
I went to the room next to it and stared into it  
  
My babies room it was plain but it reflected her personality I went in and lay down on her bed. And all the tears that hadn't been there before suddenly were.  
  
(A/N thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
Steves-girl: Thanks I know its sad but I'm glad you like it.  
  
Dallysgirl4life: he, he yes Socs are damn bastards but ya know you'll probly think that about me In later chapters cause there's quite a twist coming up.  
  
Thanks again ppls!) 


	5. what I will become

It had been a week since my sisters death and I was at her  
  
Funeral my baby sister who had done nothing to any Soc ever .  
  
The cops had said it was a homicide they didn't know who. They probly knew and wouldn't tell I thought sitting on a bench my fingers curled around my greasy hair.  
  
Everyone was there the whole gang. They all were real sorry even if they didn't know my sis real well they knew she would never hurt a fly. She was a real quiet gal.  
  
I looked up to see my mum talking to some Socy looken people and got real angry  
  
Why the fuck was she talking to people who probly raised the kids who killed her daughter?  
  
They were walking over to me and my mother smile weakly to me.  
  
"Keith? Honey?"  
  
Her voice was soft oh crap I thought she wasn't gonna tell me something good  
  
"these are your aunt and Uncle they live…west more.. You'll be staying with them a while.. Until I get things… back on track"  
  
In other words she was going to make me the very thing that had killed my sister  
  
"FUCK NO!!!!! I shouted to Her and standing up I walked outta that place. No way was I gonna become a soc no way! But something told me some stupid thing told me that I didn't have a say in this one.  
  
I sincerely hoped that little part of me was wrong 


	6. simple things

I heard the screen Door close not slam close. I would probly never hear it slam again. Only my sister slammed the door.  
  
Everything these days reminded me of her   
  
Everything right down to the backpack sitting in front of me.  
  
It was the pack that held the things I would take with me to Socdom.  
  
I punched the wall.   
  
Why? Why did my Idiotic mother have to stick me with and aunt and Uncle who Until a day ago I didn't know existed  
  
Speak of the Devil mum stuck her head into my room.  
  
"they're here"  
  
She said quietly. I flipped her off. And she averted her eyes to the ground pretending not to see it And acting like it actually HURT her.  
  
Did she know how much it HURT me to be living with these people. I wouldn't go I wouldn't go.  
  
If I wasn't going then why was I sitting in their car now watching the last buildings of the east side speed by me? Asked that stupid little part of me that seemed to be resurfacing more and more lately.  
  
I glared out the Tinted windows as a thought occurred to me.  
  
This was probly what my sister saw on her last car ride.  
  
The very thought made me sick to my stomach.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. Knowing that something as simple as this car ride was changing things in my life for good. 


	7. just like they did to her

Pulling up at the house I got out and instantly hated it. It was huge and had a green lawn not brown or yellow green and perfectly manicured I hated it.  
  
I followed my aunt and uncle into the house and hated the inside as much as the outside.  
  
They showed me my room and left me alone  
  
I closed the door and locked it  
  
"damn this place sucks"  
  
I said to myself  
  
It was green green green and….green.  
  
I sighed takeing out my switchblade.  
  
I pressed it into the door carveing  
  
"fuck ya'll"  
  
"that's better"   
  
I murmured stepping back.  
  
I put the knife back in my pocket time to leave I decided opening the door and running through the house out as fast as I could. Past that green lawn past those stinken houses right into SOCS!!!!  
  
"oh yay"  
  
I murmered watching them circle me  
  
"hey Carl aint this the brother of that broad you killed?"  
  
Asked one  
  
"yea the bitch deserved it"  
  
that's when I snapped I flipped out my switch and stabbed 'em all just like they stabbed my sister 


	8. MURDERED

For a second my mind didn't register at what I had done  
  
"crap"  
  
I said softly.   
  
This wasn't supposed to happen  
  
But was any of this supposed to happen?  
  
That little voice kept asking the most annoying questions.  
  
The blood was starting too pool and the pavement was stained where five Socs lay dead  
  
Dead like my sister  
  
Dead like the girl they'd killed  
  
"you deserved it"  
  
I muttered stepping over the dead bodies   
  
*news same day*  
  
"and the murderer that killed the Thirteen year old Melissa Matthews struck again  
  
Killing Five youths who were found at one o'clock this afternoon  
  
Their bodies have been identified as the following.  
  
Carl Pope  
  
Robert tand  
  
Mason Sweeny  
  
Kevin mcousky  
  
And   
  
Leo narthan  
  
The killer when caught will be given the penalty of death. 


	9. of switch blades and cop cars

(thankies to all who reviewed   
  
Two-BitGortez heh thanks if ya'll could tell me how to do that. I'd thank yas.  
  
Karli shaynner: thankies!  
  
Tansleep: heh you'll find out I'm glad you like!  
  
DallysGirl4Life: absolutely they have but you know how the media can be eh?  
  
Oh yea and my updates may be slower seeing as my stupid comy crashed and got viruses on me now after all my meaningless babble heres your story!)  
  
*news the next day*  
  
And an update in the Tulsa Murderer came in earlier today.  
  
Police have released information on the murderers weapon.  
  
It appears to be a simple switch blade.  
  
Pictures have since been released……  
  
***  
  
( Two Bit )  
  
"oy! Two Bit aint that your switch? Ya know you cant go around murdering Socs buddy"  
  
A grinning Steve said taking a swing at me.  
  
"yea well ya know I just cant help it buddy"  
  
I said a fake smile plastered all over my face.  
  
Dally was looken at me all weird like he knew. And I bet he did too.  
  
Dally had seen a lot in his day probly killed a lot too. Just never got caught. But hearing about MY blade found at the scene of MY crime had turned my insides to ice.  
  
I was gonna get caught for sure.  
  
As if in tune with my thoughts there was a knock on the door. A cop stood there looken around the stricken room  
  
"is there a Keith .. Matthews here?"  
  
His accent was strong maybe Texan and… wait was he asking for me?  
  
I don't remember standing up but I guess I did because I was running down the street the guys cop car coming up fast behind me……  
  
(dontcha just love me? Cliffhangers rock!!) 


	10. it's A short life

I knew I couldn't out run it but you remember that stupid voice? It seems to go away when ever there's real danger.  
  
There wasn't much I could do the guy in cop car could drive pretty good.  
  
Not that I cared my life literally depended upon getting out of this guys way.  
  
Putting on an extra burst of speed I tore through the park and the field behind it running until I had set foot on the other side of the tracks.  
  
I was back to being socy again.  
  
A socy murderer with the name two bit  
  
I nearly smiled. Not the nearly before that statement.  
  
There wasn't a lot for me to smile about.  
  
My pride and joy switchblade was gone, my baby sister was dead, I had killed the five guys who murdered her *not that I think it was a bad thing they deserved it* and now I was gonna spend the rest of my sorry life in jail. Or be killed by the government.  
  
"well either way I'm dead…"  
  
Life was looking pretty bleak right now.  
  
that's when I did something stupid. I stood up turned back around and walked the whole way I'd ran. Past the tracks back to being a greaser. Past the field past the park right out to the road.  
  
The cops had the road closed off. As if afraid I had another weapon and another victim in mind.  
  
"there he is!"  
  
It really was almost comical. The standard thing to do was hand cuff a guy. I got those and ankle cuffs.  
  
Who ever heard of ankle cuffs? I wondered to myself. My life was still in a daze throughout the car ride and it didn't hit me I really was probably going to get the death sentence. I didn't cry or scream or try to do anything.  
  
Because there aint a lot you can do in a jail cell. 


	11. There's no Socs in heaven

Here I am… my jail cell that was my home for the past few months is gone. The whitewashed walls and hard bed are no more.  
  
Soon. Very soon nothing will be real. Not even me…the trial was swift. I confessed. The gang looked stricken.. I wish pony hadn't come to see that.  
  
Here I am strapped into this chair. For two crimes. Killing those five Socs. And living on the wrong side of town.  
  
Its true…if I had been a real soc. Instead of just living with my aunt and uncle this might not've happened.  
  
And yet I'm glad.. I'm just so, so glad. Finally I wont be tormented for my parents money.  
  
I can see the needle going into my arm now. And It doesn't hurt.. blissful.. my world is slipping and I'm not sad. I feel nothing. I feel like I do when I have to fight those Socs. Zero nothing. Life and death are one. The line between in blurry. And I don't care if I cross it..  
  
Wait.. I'm over now. And there she is. As beautiful as ever she's just sitting there swinging her bare feet off a cloud. No wings or halo no white dress. Just a respectable skirt and blouse. The ones she died in…no money for a funeral. At least not yet… poor mum lost both of us… but she'll live on…  
  
Looking up he smiles at me and stands. And her embrace is as warm and tight as ever her voice is soft in my ears.  
  
"I thought you'd come…I'm glad.. and guess what?"  
  
I don't need to ask what because she answers for me  
  
"there's no Socs in heaven"  
  
(A/N MY FIRST FINISHED FIC. I'm happy. And I know the end was sappy. But this was how I planned it in my head. ..yea anyways reviews are appreciated.) 


End file.
